Against Destiny
by maria4289
Summary: According to legends, the Silver Cord connects two people. They are bound by the cord that only they can see and experience. But what happens when Cassie gave her heart and soul to Nick first when she was supposed to be destined with Adam?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: According to legends, the Silver Cord connects two people. They are bound by the cord that only they can see and experience. But what happens when Cassie gave her heart and soul to Nick first when she was supposed to be destined with Adam? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle Series and its character. The plot is mine though. Also, I have no Beta, so I also claim all mistakes to be mine.**

**Chapter 1 First Kiss**

**Cassie POV**

Feeling the calm sea always makes me calm. It feels like the water gives me courage, strength, hope and power. I know it may sound weird, but that is always how it is. I notice this since I was a little girl. My name is Cassandra Blake, but I prefer to be called Cassie. I live in California with my mother. We hardly talked about my father, but my mom says that I am, in most ways, like my father. I have a wavy light brown hair and blue-silver eyes, other than that I look rather plain. Unlike my mother, I am shy, quiet and I prefer to be alone most of the time. Maybe that's why don't have many friends. I mostly talked to my friends with regards to school matters. Another reason why I kept to myself is my one big secret. I found out that I was more special than others. Scratch that. My parents and I were special. We are witches. I read my mom's diary to find out more about my father and accidentally found out that our families are witches. I confronted my mother and she told me the truth. I can feel that something is about to happen. And I'm scared because I don't know if it is good or a bad thing. I just can't shake it off. But I must stay strong.

"Mom, I'm going to the beach!" I yelled. Not waiting for a reply, I hop on my bicycle and pedalled to the beach. Once I got there, I removed my sandals and walks toward the open waters. I walked until the water is up to my ankles.

What could it be? I kept asking myself. I kept on dreaming about a bunch of people in a circle, arguing. Then, once they looked at me, they stopped and step back. Only four people remain where they are standing. Out of the four, one with mahogany eyes stares back and shows something that I could not explain.

"Hey! Are you trying to get sick?" a low, calm voice came from behind. I turn around and was shocked. The same mahogany brown eyes in my dreams are staring at me once again right now.

"No." I replied "I was just thinking." He kept staring at me.

"Well, just so you know, standing in the waters while its drizzling bounds to get you sick." He said in a flat tone.

"No need to worry about me. I can take care of myself." I said coldly. Who was he? I haven't seen him in here before. Perhaps he just moved here.

He brings up his hand that seems like his surrendering and walks off.

"Wait!" I cried "Who are you?"

"Who wanna know?" He asked

"My name is Cassie."

"Nick."

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

He just shrugged and started to walk away. Who was he? I don't know why, but there is something about him. I don't cognize what it is but I can't stand not knowing.

A hand suddenly grabs me by the waist stopped me from my musing, cupped me by my cheeks and then a set of lips crashed into mine. Wait a minute, why is he kissing me? Who does he think he is?

I placed my hands on his broad chest and push him away.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him, asking why he kissed her out of the blue.

"I don't know. It just felt right." He kissed her again, much more slowly and with passion. There is something that is telling me to stop, that something is not right, something pulling me from him. I tried to push him away, but it seems like my body doesn't want to follow her. My hands travel from his chest to scalp, feeling his soft hair through her fingers. Defeated, I began to kiss him back with the same vigor he is giving. I felt the tip of his tongue in my lips. I opened my mouth, giving him the entrance he wanted, massaging my tongue with his. His hand slips from my waist to my lower back. Needing to catch my breath, I pulled myself away from him, gasping for air. He places his forehead on mine.

"Who are you?" I asked again. This is new. I never have done anything like this before. I can't believe I gave my first kiss to a complete stranger. I don't even know his last name.

"I already told you my name." He said.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked

"Why did you kiss me back?" he answered my question with a question. I get frustrated when others do that.

"I don't know."

"I don't know either." He replied.

"Are you gonna keep copying my words?" I challenged him.

"Depends" He said.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends if I get kiss you again." He smirked. I giggled at his answer. He crashed his lips to mine once again. And like before, I kiss him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: According to legends, the Silver Cord connects two people. They are bound by the cord that only they can see and experience. But what happens when Cassie gave her heart and soul to Nick first when she was supposed to be destined with Adam? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle Series and its character. The plot is mine though. Also, I have no Beta, so I also claim all mistakes to be mine.**

**Chapter 2 Secrets**

**Nick POV**

Call me arrogant, but I am used to girls throwing themselves at me having Faye around. But something about Cassie draws to me. When I first saw her I felt something pulling me back, telling me to leave her alone. But a bigger part of me is concerned that she might get sick. I seem strange since I don't know her. The strange part is that I kiss her. But after feeling her soft lips against mine, it felt right. Her silver blue eyes are asking so many questions. Questions even I can't answer. But I do know something. I want her to be mine.

I'm supposedly spending some time with my father's relative here in California. More like I was begged by my aunt to give my relatives a break and just talk to them. Fortunately, most of them just don't care aside from my father's sister, Auntie Elizabeth. Both my parents died when I was young by another witch. Oh yeah, I'm a witch. Our family comes from a long line of witches. There are many others like me. I have a whole neighborhood of them. Some of them are bearable while one I just can't stand.

Spending some time with Cassie feels like my safe haven. I'd be lying if I say that I'm not attracted to her. She is beautiful, witty, innocent and mysterious. I don't know what will happen after I return to New Salem. I just want to be with her even for a short time.

"You have to stop thinking so hard." I said. She has just spaced out on me again. We have been comparing our favorite food, movie, shows, and other nonsense things.

"What's so bad about thinking?" She said.

"Ignoring me?" I said smugly. She laughs and rolled her eyes. "So what are you thinking about that is much better than talking to me?"

"This is will cause your head to be bigger than it already is but I'm thinking about you." She said, whispering the last part.

"Huh?"

"It's just…. I like you ok. And I just can't help and wonder what will happen when you leave." She said quietly while looking at the ground.

"Hey! Look at me. I like you too. And I'll make it work. WE'LL make it work." I kissed her on her forehead. Silently saying that I will do whatever it takes to make it work.

Damn it! Do I love her already? What is it about her? I know I can't be with her since I can't be fully be honest with her. I can't tell her what I am. She won't understand. She'll think I'm a freak. Hell, I think I'm a freak.

"Sorry for going Debbie Downer for us. I'll go make us some snacks." She left and went to the kitchen.

I have three more days before I go back. I don't wanna go back. As much as I wanna stay, I can't. I have school, Debora will kill me, and of course, the circle. It's not that I do much. Diana has everything under control. She is currently the acting leader of our group. Then there's Faye. We had a history. Long story short, we slept together. She wanted to be the leader. She is the complete opposite of Diana. Faye is conniving, manipulative, fierce and selfish, whereas Diana is sweet, smart, selfless and friendly. They always agree to disagree about things, especially when it comes to the circle.

"Nick what is this?" Cassie asked, holding my Books of shadows

"Give me that!" I yelled. "Why are you going through my stuff?"

"I wasn't snooping. It was lying on the floor where it must have fallen off." She answered "Nick, are you a witch?" She asked. I don't know how to answer. I know it will be much easier if I lie. "Is this a Book of Shadows?" she continues her questions. Wait, how did she know what the book was?

"How did you know about the book of shadows?" I asked.

"I…. Um…. I…. "She stuttered, "I asked you first" Will she leave if I tell her?

"Nick. You have to tell me the truth. Please tell me." She begged for the answer. There was no rule against this. "Nick answer me please." I continue on not answering her, which probably driving her mad. I know how much she likes knowing all things.

"I am a witch"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: According to legends, the Silver Cord connects two people. They are bound by the cord that only they can see and experience. But what happens when Cassie gave her heart and soul to Nick first when she was supposed to be destined with Adam? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle Series and its character. The plot is mine though. Also, I have no Beta, so I also claim all mistakes to be mine.**

**Chapter 3 Family**

**Cassie POV**

It has been a month since I last saw Nick. I never thought I'd see the day that I would fall in love to another witch. How ironic can it be? The day I saw Nick's book of shadow, I was shocked and excited. I wouldn't have to hide myself from him. I thought that he was never going to say the truth so yours truly said it first. I know the risks of what may happen if he turns out not to be a witch, but at that moment I just couldn't care. I wanted to be him all the way. I know that moment that I was falling for Nick Armstrong.

The following days that we spent together were so much easier, so much lighter. Having him hold my hand, hugging me, kissing me, it felt right and happy. He became my peace. But I can still feel something pulling me and I don't know what it is.

My mom was so shocked when I introduced Nick to her. She grows comfortable after some moment. When I asked her why, she said that she knew Nick's parents. That she used to live on Crowhaven Road, New Salem, the same street where Nick and his relative lives. After Nick left that day, I asked my mother why I was just finding out these things about her past. She said that it was where she met my father. Knowing that the topic was related to my father, I stopped with my inquiries.

I was preparing dinner when I heard a car stop. Knowing that it was my mother, I continued cooking.

"Cassie?!" Mom yelled.

"In the kitchen!" I answered back. After a few seconds, my mother walked through the kitchen door and sat in the dining area.

"I have something to tell you." Mom said. _What could it be? _I thought.

"Well… what is it?" I asked her.

She shifted her legs and said "Your grandmother called."

"What did she said?"

"She wants us to go back to New Salem."

"Why?" I asked. I was curious and excited at the same. I seldom heard anything about my grandmother and then to say that she wanted us to go to New Salem sound strange. But then if we go to New Salem, I get to be with Nick. _Wait a minute. "_Go back? As in 'live in New Salem'?" I added. _Not just a vacation?_

"Yes. She wants us to live there again." She said "And I told her yes." She added.

"Can you please repeat that? Cause it seems like you said that 'you told her yes'."

"Honey, your grandmother is old. She can't live for the rest of her life alone. She needs us." _Way to go guilt trip._

"Mom, it's not that I don't care, it's just that it all seemed sudden."

"I know, Honey. Please understand that we are the only family she has left." She said. "Family means no one gets left behind." She merrily added.

"Did you just quote Lilo and Stitch?" I chuckled.That is my mother. She can always turn one deep, serious conversation into something amusing.

"Yes, I just did. But it's still true." I giggled with her.

"When do we leave?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: According to legends, the Silver Cord connects two people. They are bound by the cord that only they can see and experience. But what happens when Cassie gave her heart and soul to Nick first when she was supposed to be destined with Adam? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle Series and its character. The plot is mine though. Also, I have no Beta, so I also claim all mistakes to be mine.**

**Chapter 4 Blind**

**Cassie POV**

"Where are going Cassie?" My mom asked when she saw me about walking to the door. We have just arrived at Grandma's house a little over an hour ago. I put all my things in my room and helped my mother with her belongings as well. We sold most of our stuff back in California so we wouldn't carry much and because Grandma has all the stuff we will need. The rest of our stuff will be flown here by this week.

I haven't told Nick that I'm transferring here in New Salem, let alone the same neighborhood as his. I wanted to surprise him. Truth to be told, I'm a little nervous about what his reaction will be. But I managed to shake all negative thoughts and said that this will make us happy. I planned to go to his house, well call him first to make sure I know where he is first.

"I'm going to look for Nick Mom. Is that ok?" I don't know if she needs anything right now.

"No, dear, I'm fine. Go…" She replied with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Mom." I said then walking through the door. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_What are you doing right now? – Cassie_

His answer was quick. _I'm at the beach with the club. You? – Nick _

I didn't reply back. It was so cool that our backyard was a beach. I was just so happy. It felt that being here was the right place to be for me. I was about to turn back when I bumped into someone causing me to drop my phone.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't see you there." Said a guy with a dark auburn hair and blue eyes. Something is familiar about him, but I just can't remember. He is kinda attractive, but nothing compares to Nick. He was looking at me strangely, burrowing his eyebrows like he is concentrating on something.

"Don't worry, I didn't see you either." I said. I was about to leave when he suddenly grabbed my arm. For a moment I was scared. Then, as if he was shocked by his own actions, he let go of my arm and breathe heavily.

"Sorry again. My name is Adam by the way. I live in this neighborhood. I don't think I have seen you before." He said the last part with not much confidence.

"My name is Cassandra. I just moved here with my mom. I live in that house." I said. I was not about to ask him to call me by my nickname. He was really acting strange.

"Your Mrs. Howards granddaughter then?" He asked "Most of the families here know each other." He added.

"Yes. Um… If you will excuse me, I have to go." I said, wanting to leave but I don't want to be rude.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you headed?" he asked so formally.

"The beach." I answered

"I'm about to go there. Do you mind if I walked with you?" I hesitate. I really don't know the guy. "Don't worry. I'm not a bad guy. I promise." He sounded sincere, so I agreed.

I was walking ahead of him. Feeling him stare at me, I turned around and him what is the matter. When he answers that he feels like he knew me from somewhere, it confuses me cause I felt the same way. I was about to ask him when someone called him. Adam introduced me to girlfriend Diana, who looks like an incarnated goddess, has green eyes and has incredibly long cascade of straight hair with colors of which seemed to be moonlight and sunlight woven together. She also has a friendly personality. They walked along side each other, holding hands. Something that I missed doing with Nick.

When we arrived at the beach, Adam and Diana were talking in hush tones. I scanned the area and saw a group of teenagers playing around. Two girls waved towards Diana and Adam. Three guys and three girls were looking at me. The boys have smirks on their faces while three girls are not so welcoming to be put lightly. Near the rocks is where I saw him. He just took a cigarette and was about to light it when I walk towards him. He still doesn't see me but I can feel the stares of the rest of the group. I stop in front of him, though he still didn't look until I spoke.

"I thought you quit smoking?" I asked him. He suddenly looks at me, gaping like a fish. It was so funny that I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. I just stood and stare at him. Re-memorizing his facial and body features. He drops his unlighted cigarette and continues staring.

"Well? Are you just going to keep staring at me? Just so you know, it's kinda creepy." I said smirking at him. After a few minutes he stands up and slowly spread a smile on his face. He pulls me into his arms and hugged me so tightly, but I just don't care. I'm home.

"You're really here?" He asked through our embraced. I began to tear up and nodded against his shoulder.

"Cassie." He whispered my name, then slightly pulled from me, cups my face and descend his lips into mine. Forget what I said earlier. Now, I'm finally home. I continued on kissing him back not minding the audience we have, until more than one person clears their throat. Nick pulls away, but kept in his arms around my waist before turning to the rest of the group.

"Who you got there Nicky-poo" a guy with blond hair asked.

"Yeah, Nick. You didn't tell us your girlfriend was going to visit." Another guy spoke. I think they're twins.

A boy younger by maybe 1-2 years just whistle and looked at me from head to toe. Nick glared at him while he answered. "Everyone this is Cassie, _my girlfriend._" Stressing the last part while looking at the boys. "Cassie, this is the rest of the club I told you about." He said to me.

"Wait? You told her about us? _Everything_ about _us?" _A strikingly beautiful girl with pitch black hair and bright golden eyes asked. She can definitely compete with Diana's look, but I can sense some dark magic from her.

"Yes. I told her everything." Nick answered with a cold voice. Something I heard from him before when I found his book of shadows. I was glad he is not directly talking to me, he is talking about. It is true, though. I know things about them because of Nick. He explained a lot to me back then.

"What were you thinking? She can totally tell on you! On us! Are you crazy?" a girl with a strawberry blond hair exclaimed.

"It's alright." Nick said in a calm and cool voice, though I can sense that he's tense. He looked at me, silently asking if I could tell them. I nodded at him. "She's the granddaughter of Mrs. Howard. She is a witch."

Everyone was shocked with the news Nick shared with them, unmoving until the girl with black hair spoke. "So you're a witch? Prove it!"

I showed Nick before what I can do before, but I don't know how much I should let them see. The reason why I can sense black magic from her is because I know how to use it. My mother taught me about both white and black magic's but said that I could only use it when needed. Once I decided what I'm going to do, I squeezed Nick's hands gesturing to let go which he did. I turn into the ocean and closed my eyes to concentrate. Slowly I walked towards the open water. I open my eyes and turned back to them. Their eyes go wider than before. From what I know, they do not much of magic's, just spells and potions mostly. And now I'm here standing above water.

I went back to Nick side and he immediately wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me to his body. I look at their eyes once again and saw many emotions, but one I did not understand. Adam was looking at me, no, at Nick and me as if he's jealous.

"You have to teach me that!" a girl with wild dark hair and clear blue eyes. When I saw the crescent moon tattoo on her collarbone, I recognized her as Deborah, Nick's cousin. I just smiled at her. She looks like fun, but I'm still cautious. I still don't know them, I only trust Nick.

"What more can you do?" the girl who challenged me earlier asked. I looked at Nick once again silently telling him that I wanted the show and tell to stop.

"Diana, am I needed in this meeting? I would like to go with Cassie now." Nick said with a voice of determination.

Diana just shakes his head and said that we could leave. Looking at the ground to ease the tension building in me and knowing that eyes are still directly staring at me, I walked towards my backyard with Nick with a smile on our peaceful face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: According to legends, the Silver Cord connects two people. They are bound by the cord that only they can see and experience. But what happens when Cassie gave her heart and soul to Nick first when she was supposed to be destined with Adam?**

**AN: Before you start reading, I would like everyone to know that the parts of the chant I used belong to a poem titled "Dream me your dreams" by Terrie* and that it has a completely different meaning. I just love her choice of words and inspired me with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle Series and its character. The plot is mine though. Also, I have no Beta, so I also claim all mistakes to be mine.**

**Chapter 5 The Silver Cord**

**Cassie POV**

"What was that?" I said to myself, sitting in my bed, covering my face with both of my hands while catching my breath. Ever since my first night here in Crowhaven, I've been having this dream over and over. It was like the dreams I used to have but very different, somehow it got stranger, stronger… and darker, whereas before it was warm, calm…. Confusing and strange definitely but lighter.

_You're mine…_

I don't know what's going to happen, but I know it's not going to stop. It feels like I was trapped, the power it possesses forbids me to move away though I know I can't stay.

_You're mine…_

As I positioned myself in a fetal position, closed my eyes, trying to remember glimpses of the vision I had.

_You're mine…_

I can't stay like this. I need to know more. I won't let this thing haunt me forever, waiting for it to come true. I jumped from my bed and put a white sweatshirt and flats on. I grabbed my keys and walked towards the back door. As I travel towards the beach, feeling the cool breeze, I heard a murmur. I looked around and saw no one. I continue walking till I reach my goal. I removed my shoes, walked towards the open water and closed my eyes. Letting the water engulfed with calm and safety. I started my prayer

"Dream my dreams

I beseech thy guidance

I know naught of its essence

Dream my dreams

Lend me thy sight

Unriddle my query

Dream my dreams"

I continue chanting until I felt like the water swallowed me. For a moment, I got scared because it seems like the water is quickly filling my lungs. Then a bright yellow light appears in front of me, closing to me.

_The path thou favored altered not only thy destiny, but of others as well. Mad and heavy with Anger, he will not retire his peace. He will mourn for his annulled course, as others will mourn for the loss of him. Engulfed with jealousy, he will fight for his justice as ye will for thy heart's happiness. _

"Who is he?" Not quite understanding everything.

_Naught will be said till his eyes turn green for thee, brought with envy. _

"Help me please. I need answers." What did I change? I'm so confused right now.

_Ye searched and found enchantment in another. Believing what was supposed to be not right. Thy pure soul was willingly taken. Now that ye embraced thy path, fate decided to go along. A battle for thy soul will arise yet ironic how you will never see the war before it starts, for thee will only see what now ye know is right._

Darkness surrounds me again.

"Wait!" I screamed, willing for the light to return. I still don't understand. The answers only open more questions. Who is he? What did I do? What will I do? What did she mean about believing what was not right… and now it became right? Ugghhh! My head hurts…

"Cassie?" a concerned voice said. "What are you doing here at this time?" 

I told Nick everything, from my dreams to the answers. He is my only confidant at this moment. We stayed at the beach till sunrise. It was peaceful and I was contented.

"What do you think it means?" He asked after moments of silence.

"I really don't know. You must promise me that you won't tell anyone… Please…" I said in a quiet voice.

"I may be bound with the club, but I am loyal to you." He said. I still don't trust anyone other than my family and Nick. When I enrolled at New Salem High School, I hang out with Nick and sometimes with Deborah and the twins. Deborah is very interesting. As cool and tough she portrays, she is loyal to Nick… and as well as to the rest of the club, definitely a child of the wind. The Henderson twins are wild, crazy and mischievous. I found it ironic that they were twins, what with being gifted with lightning and thunder. When I told this to Nick, he asked what his powers were. 

"_Yours are the gift of cold ice" I said to him _

"_How ironic, don't you agree." He said to me. I turned to him and cupped his cheeks. _

"_You and Deborah are children of the Wind Gods. They are known to be very strong with a violent temper." I giggled. How funny that they are the same._

"_Hey! At least I make cold…" he pauses. Then he looks at me in the eye, slowly descending his lips towards mine and continued "… look hot." And finally kisses me. I giggled hearing what he just said. _

After a couple of minutes, we decided to return to my house to have some breakfast. Well, he decided after hearing my stomach growled. My mom and grandmother are used to having Nick around. Nick left after breakfast to get ready for schools, insisting that he will give me a ride to school.

Morning classes were really boring. I know most of the stuff they are teaching, what with having an advance program back in California.

"Hey Cassie! Wait up!" I turned to whoever shouted my name.

"Hey Diana! Can I help you with something?" I asked, wondering if she needed something.

"Nothing, really… Just wanted to chat. We haven't really talked and I'd like to know more about you. " She said. She sounds sincere and friendly. "Do you have plans later? We could hang out if you're free.

"Actually Faye invited me for little snacks later. I not really sure but… rain check?" I don't want Faye to think that I was choosing Diana over her. I mean I know nothing more than them being witches.

"No worries. We can do it some other time then. I have to go or else I'll be late for my class. I'll catch you later alright!? Bye!" She waived and went forward to walk towards her class. From what Nick told me, Diana and Faye don't really get along even though they're cousins. From what I understand, they both share the same bloodline and astronomy magic. Faye has control over fire and the moon while Diana has the power of stars and planets. Both have great potential to be great leaders.

Unknown to Faye and Diana, I know their plans. Diana wants me to join their club having to see me walk above waters is fascinated her. Faye knows that I would be invited to join wanted me as an alliance. Another one or two votes for her if she is able to get mine and Nick. Nick wants to be neutral. He doesn't want to partake in any politics within the club. I haven't really decided on who will I favored. I have a bigger issue to deal with than a petty leadership vote.

"Tell me Cassie, how much do know about magic?" Faye asked. I smiled sweetly at her. This amused me. She can be manipulative and persuasive. I can see that she is torn between her being the leader of the club and her interest in Nick. But I can see that the first is more important to her. That's why I'll never give her Nick. He's mine.

"Definitely much more than you do." I answered. I know it's not right to be proud, but having two things more than her, the things she wants the most made me smug.

"Oh, do tell." She is taunting me. I can see that Deborah is interested as well while Suzan is a little worried that this might not end peacefully.

"Alright. I'll humor you. I have the ability to sense others. I know about your telepathy with animals, In other words I know that you're spying on me with your cat. I'm impressed, not many could that." I said. She wants to know about my ability, then I'll do just that. "I also know your plans. You'll have to work hard to get my vote if I join your club but let's get one thing straight." Her smile widens while Suzan and Deborah faces turn blank, not sure how to handle my information's. "Nick is mine. You may have a history with him, but that's all you're getting."

"I can deal with that." Faye said. So how about we ordered some pizza's for snacks. I found out the game they play. I found it funny, but not fun enough so I bid my goodbyes and left them to their games.

When I was halfway towards my house, it started to rain hard. I started to run when I felt like I was splashed with a heave of water… Like a tidal wave. I stopped to catch my breath. Nothing about this rain is natural. I started to walk again when I heard a whisper

_You're mine_

"Who's there!?" I shouted, looking at my surroundings. A minute passed by and nobody showed up. I started to run. I looked back to where I came from to see if someone is following. Then I bumped into someone. I grasped my chest and ready to defend myself when I saw that it was Adam.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his smile disappeared and a frown taking over his face.

I shook my head when I noticed that I was dry. No traced of rain or water from my skin or clothing's.

"I'm fine." my voice sounding off, totally giving away that I was not fine at all.

"You do not sound like you're fine." He said, reaching for my arms.

"It's not any of your business alright." I snapped at him. This is not a good time for me.

"Hey! I'm just worried." He defended. I tried to concentrate and read him; I need to know what he wants from. Does he want to be my friend for Diana? Why is he trying so hard?

No way! This couldn't be happening. Not to me. I have to find Nick.

"I have to go." I said, wanting to run away from him as fast as I can but apparently not fast enough. He yanked me back to his. I don't like this, standing close to him.

"Do you see it?" He asked with so much devotion

"See what?" What was he talking about?

"The silver-cord?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: According to legends, the Silver Cord connects two people. They are bound by the cord that only they can see and experience. But what happens when Cassie gave her heart and soul to Nick first when she was supposed to be destined with Adam?**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry that I can't update fast enough, but I have promised to never abandon this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle Series and its character. The plot is mine though. Also, I have no Beta, so I also claim all mistakes to be mine.**

**Chapter 6 Oracle**

**Cassie POV**

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked.

"The silver-cord that connects us. Can't you see it?" he answered. He is starting to scare me. I yanked myself from him and looked at him, his eyes pleading me to understand. Understand what?

"I don't see anything." I replied. It's the truth, I really don't see anything. But what befuddled me is that I sense sincerity from him.

"You can't… see it?" he asked again, his voice cracked at the end, as if I just destroyed him.

"No. I don't. So please leave me alone." I said. He seems to be in a trance and having trouble in accepting what I said. I step away from him. When he didn't move I run away, hearing him whisper my name.

The silver cord? It sounded familiar. When I arrived at my house, I went to my room immediately, ignoring the calls from my mother, and took my book of shadows from its hiding place.

The silver cord. I know I read about it before. I rapidly scan my book searching for the anything that may relate to the silver cord until another set of word catches my attention.

_Twin souls are said to be marriages made in heaven, Two spiritually connected hearts bound by a cord that only they can see and experience._

No... This can't be true. There is no way this can be true. It's said that both people are supposed to see the cord, the connection. I don't. He's lying. But why would he need to lie about something.

"This can hurt Diana and Nick." I said to myself. Then it became clear. He wanted to hurt Nick. I thought that maybe Nick was just exaggerating about Adam because of his obvious hatred towards him. He always refers to Adam as the Golden Boy. I should have never doubted Nick. Adam wants to use me against Nick. How dare he do this. Doesn't he know that Diana will get hurt. He wanted to hurt Nick so bad that he is doesn't care of anyone else getting hurt. Well, he got another thing coming. I won't let him use me.

"Cassie are you alright?" My mother said, standing in the doorway. She looks so distress. I know that she worries about me. That is why we left New Salem.

"No worries, I'm fine Mom. Just searching for something." I said with a small smile.

"Oh." She looked relief that no harm came to me. "How was your day?" she asked.

"I went to the Chamberlain's house with Faye, Deborah and Susan. They're alright, they're honest about what they want." I said.

"That's good to hear that you're making friends." She tells me. "I know that you are still adjusting here and I'm really happy that you are making an effort to like this place. Or maybe it's just Nick. He's really good for you. I have never seen you like this."

"Like what?" I asked. I've never really been social back in California. Being a witch holds me back from having a real friend. Someone who you can share your happiness, sadness and secrets. Some who will never judge me because of what I'am.

"Open. I never have seen you so open to someone. You always tend to keep everything to yourself. I'm happy that Nick found you that day. I believe he is right for you." She tells me. Her face reflects what she really felt. She really is happy.

"Thanks Mom. I'am happy." I said. She nods her head with a smile and turns away. I smile remembering that she believes that Nick is right for me. I sat on the edge on bed, thinking of ways to avoid what Adam was trying to do.

I was about to call Nick when I remembered what the oracle said.

_Ironic how you will never see the war before it starts, for thee will only see what now ye know is right._

"This can't be happening!" I said to myself. I reach for the book. Searching for the page once more. I kept on reading but found nothing. Then I remembered everything the oracle said.

_Ye searched and found enchantment in another. Believing what was supposed to be not right. Thy pure soul was willingly taken._

Nothing made sense anymore, but one. I love Nick and I will fight for him. Even if it is against destiny. This is so hard. Why me? Why now? Tears started falling from my eyes. This is just too much. I can no longer blame Adam. This is so much easier to deal with if he was just trying to out done Nick.

_You're mine. _

"Oh dear God. Please no." I muttered while I cry. The war will be between Adam and Nick. They will be fighting for me.

…_As others will mourn for the loss of him._

Diana.

As I was sitting in my bed, thinking the possible outcome and how to deal with what is happening to me when I heard a voice.

"Do not fret my dear. I will help you." It says in a voice that seems to be soothing me.

"Who are you?" I ask, searching for the source of the voice but found nothing.

"I am here for you." It says again. I stand up; ready to face whatever it is when I heard a shrill voice from outside. I immediately went out and found that the voice came from Diana and saw the cause of her distress. Nick was pummelling Adam looking enrage with him. As I come forward I heard them.

"She's mine." Nick yelled at Adam

"No! Didn't you hear what Melanie said? Cassie and I are destined together." Adam shouted.

"What is going on here?" I yelled. They stopped fighting and everyone looked at me. What worried me is Nick, the pain in his face, as if someone killed him "Nick, why are you beating Adam?"

When I asked this, he let go of Adam give me one more look and walk away.

"Nick!" I yelled and started to follow him when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw that it was Adam. "You! You are the cause of all this! What did you do to Nick!?" I shouted at him. I tugged my arm to get free.

"Cassie." Diana said with a broken voice. "You have to listen to us first."

"Well, what is it?" I asked her. But based from what I heard, I think I know. "You know what, I don't care. I am not part of your club yet. And I can see that it will do me no good." I told her then face Adam "I don't know what just happen between you and Nick, but know that if I found out that you're the reason for his pain. I will never forgive you." I said and tugged my arms once more. When I got free I ran to where Nick went.

When I reached Nick, he was standing in his garage with red rimmed around his eyes. He was crying. Nick never cries. I said his name and he slowly turns around. I saw that look before but never was it meant for me.

"Why didn't you tell me that Adam was your soulmate?" He said in a cold voice.

I opened my mouth to answer him when air suddenly escapes my body. I was gasping for air, but I cannot breathe.

"Nick…" I called for him before everything turns dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: According to legends, the Silver Cord connects two people. They are bound by the cord that only they can see and experience. But what happens when Cassie gave her heart and soul to Nick first when she was supposed to be destined with Adam?**

**AN: Sorry that it took too long for the update. I'm having some serious technical problems as well as having busy schedules. I'm open for any suggestions. Right now, I still don't know if I should make Cassie join the circle or not. I just write them as I visualized them. **

**Shout-Outs: Thank you very much to FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie, I LOVE ECLARE-DEGRASSI and noahBtwash. You guys are awesome :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle Series and its character. The plot is mine though. Also, I have no Beta, so I also claim all mistakes to be mine. Hope you enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 Decisions**

Cassie POV

_Cassie… Be strong…_

"Who are you? Where am I?" I feel like I'm floating. I can't see anything but I feel that there is a calming energy coursing through my body

_Cassie… Poor sweet Cassie… Everything will be clear. Be strong…_

"I don't understand." I'm so confuse right now. I feel like I'm being torn apart. I feel like I did something wrong but I don't know what it is. Nothing is clear. I don't know what to do right now.

_You will know what to do when the time comes. Be brave and be strong. Trust yourself and don't let others destroy you._

"Help me." Please…

_Always follow the light. It will lead you to the right path. _

…

"Cassie wake up!"a frantic voice said. "Please Cassie! Open your eyes!" that voice. I know that voice anywhere. Nick. I tried to answer but I can't. I can't move any parts of my body.

…

_Cassie… you have to pull yourself together. You are stronger than this. Do what you have to do._

…

"Oh Cassie please wake up! Please open your eyes for me!" I have to get back. "Don't do this to me Cassie! Damnit wake up!" I have to fight. For Nick. I love you Nick.

I feel someone touch my hand. It felt like a cool breeze flowing inside me. It was the same as before. Nick is giving me his strength.

…

_You are loved by many Cassie. Be strong my sweet Cassandra._

"Thank you." I took a deep breath and slowly tried to open my eyes. From a distance, I heard something glass shattered.

…

"Oh Cassie…" I finally opened my eyes and saw that I was still in Nick's garage. Nick held me in his lap and I saw that he was holding my hand. "You scared the hell out of me Cassie! Don't you ever do that to me again!" I saw tears fell from Nick's eye. Never have I seen Nick so frightened.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened to me." My voice croaked.

"Are you alright now? Do you need anything?" I can't help but smile.

"I just want you to hold me." I croaked again. I cleared my throat. "Ummm… maybe some water too."

Nick chuckled. He helped me stand up and lead me to the kitchen. Like a gentleman, he pulled a chair for me to sit and open the fridge. "Here you go." Handing me a glass of water. I drank the water and put the glass in the table.

"Quit being a creep." I joked.

"Just want to make sure you're OK." He raised his hand and wiped the excess water from my lips.

I smiled at his simple gesture. "Can we talk now?" before anything else.

"Are you sure you're alright now?" He asked. Always putting me first.

"Yes. Tell me what happened earlier please." I don't know if I'm really alright but we can't delay this anymore.

"Dianna called an emergency meeting, said that everyone needs to be present. I thought that she was just making sure that I was there since I don't really participate with any of the clubs activities if I'm not really needed." Nick shook his head. I know that if he can, he will forget everything that happened today.

"Anyway, when Dianna saw me arrived, she looked me in the eyes and I just know that it was about me. Melissa started talking about legends of the twin souls and some cords. I saw that Dianna was fighting her tears, Adam was staring at Dianna with some sorry look and everyone else was confused. Faye got frustrated and asked what was so important about those myths. I swear I heard something clicked in my brain and it turns out I was right. But I didn't guess that you and I were also involved." Nick's voice was getting tense and I saw that he was holding the edge if the table. I touch his arm and he looked at me. He took another deep breath and continued.

"Adam looked my way and was about to talk when I realized that… that you were his soulmate. I punch him in the face and then you came." I squeezed his arm. I know there's more because he is avoiding looking at me. "When you asked why I was beating the crap out of Adam, I felt betrayed."

"Oh Nick… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You have to understand. Please tell me you understand. I love you." Oh God! Why did this have to happen to us.

"I love you too Cassie. But after everything I found out today. I just… I'm not sure of anything now." He seemed so broken and lost.

"Please hear me out. Earlier today, I found out that Adam has feelings for me. I swear that I don't feel the same way Nick." Right now, I know that I have to prove myself, my love to Nick. "He asked me if I saw the cord and I was so confused as what he was talking about. After I told him that, I ran home and searched for anything related to the silver cord but nothing made sense. Because if I was really Adam's soulmate…" Nick cringed so I rub his arms as assurance. I know how hard this is for him. "I should be able to see the same cord but I don't."

"So Adam is lying?!" He sneered, obviously ready to beat Adam some more. I shook my head. I have to tell him everything.

"Remember the other day, when I called the help of an oracle for answers?" He nodded. "The oracle said that I altered my destiny. She said fate decided to go along and that there will be a battle that I will not see before it start. You were the path that the oracle was telling me about. We were not supposed to meet that day but caved to your auntie's wishes. I was immediately smitten by you and fell for you." I was crying now. Why did it have to make sense like this? "I was supposed to meet Adam first when I arrived here in New Salem. I didn't understand everything until my mom said that you were right for me and then everything clicks. I love you so I thought that you were right for me" Nick embraced and soothed me. "I'm so sorry to cause you this pain Nick, I didn't mean any of it."

"What happens now? Will you… and Adam…" he seemed like having problems continuing and I know why.

"No. I can't be with someone who I don't love Nick. I don't care if Adam is my soulmate. I only want you." I promised "I only love you Nick… Please tell me that you still love me." I begged.

"Cassie, did I not make myself clear before? You were the only woman that I ever love and not even fate can change that! Screw Adam! You're mine Cassie!" I just cried for what seemed to be hours. Nick led me to his room and I know that I need him. I want him more than before. The same way he needs me. Nick placed me in the center of his bed and hovers over me. He lowers himself and started kissing me. I don't understand how something wrong could feel so right. I belong to Nick and he belongs to me.

…

…

…

_You're mine. You will always belong to me Cassie._

**AN: I'm not sure if you got the message but things will be clearer next chapter. Let me know your thoughts.**

**xoxo**

**- M**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: According to legends, the Silver Cord connects two people. They are bound by the cord that only they can see and experience. But what happens when Cassie gave her heart and soul to Nick first when she was supposed to be destined with Adam?

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews. It means so much to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle Series and its character. The plot is mine though. Also, I have no Beta, so I also claim all mistakes to be mine.

Chapter 8 Light

Cassie POV

_You're mine…_

…

_The path thou favored altered not only thy destiny…_

…

_Believing what was supposed to be not right…_

…

_Be brave and be strong…_

…

_Thy pure soul was willingly taken…_

…

_Always follow the light. It will lead you to the right path._

…

_Fate decided to go along…_

…

_Do what you have to do._

…

_You will always belong to me Cassie…_

…

I was sitting in my bed, trying to find a way around Fate's game of love. From what I gather, I am in a middle of a very complex situation. I was supposed to be meant to Adam but it is Nick who I love. I was supposed to meet Adam but found Nick first instead. But I'm missing something. I just don't understand it. Why does Adam see the cord when I didn't? Adam saw Dianna before me same as I saw Nick first. Adam loved Dianna same as I love Nick. Or did he? Ugh… Nothing made sense. Why don't I see that damn cord?

When I first saw Adam, I had a feeling that I know him and true that I found him attractive but definitely not as much as Nick.

"What are you thinking about?" a gruff voice from besides me asked. I looked at Nick and I know that I don't need fate or any oracle to know that I love him. He's my light, my love, my life.

"Hey handsome!" I greeted him. "I was thinking about everything. I know that I'm missing something. I just don't know what it is. I don't understand why I didn't saw the cord like Adam did." Nick cringed. I know that this will be a sore detail for him but I just can't leave it unsolved.

"I thought you said that we altered fate or destiny or whatever it is when I met you first?" he asked.

"I know. I was just thinking that what happened to us also happened to Adam as well, don't you agree?" He furrowed his eyebrow. "I mean Adam met and loved Dianna first. So I just don't understand why he still sees the cord when I don't. What is difference between me and Adam? He loved Dianna right?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I see your point. That is weird." He said also wondering. "What did the oracle said again? Maybe we missed something."

"The oracle said that I choose a different path from what Destiny has designed for me. It altered not just mine, but of others as well." I was thinking about him, Adam and Dianna. "That 'he', who I know now is Adam, will be mad… until he gets his justice." I sadly looked at Nick

"Go on… what else?" He probed.

"He will mourn as others will mourn for him. I think that Dianna is the person the oracle was talking about. That I will fight for my happiness. That I wouldn't know who he is until he is jealous of us." He nodded knowingly. "That I searched and found love in you. That I believe in what is not right."

"You looked for Adam and found me instead." He stated.

"No. I searched for you. I told you I was having dreams about the circle, about a man with mahogany eyes, not blue eyes. I know that I was it was you even before." I said, shaking my head. "When I first saw Adam, I didn't feel anything besides familiarity." Sigh…

"What did you feel when you first saw me?" he asked with a small smile.

I smiled at his questions. "I was attracted to you…" I trailed off remember something else. "I did feel a pull from the opposite of you at first, but it disappeared when…" I gasped.

…

_Thy pure soul was willingly taken…_

…

"Cassie what is it?" Nick asked… I saw the concern from his face and felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Oh my god… I know now…" I was on the verge of freaking out. That's why I didn't see the cord. The pull… The pull was the cord… connecting me to Adam… it was telling me to stay away from Nick…

"Cassie, what's going on? Why are you crying?"

"It disappeared." I said

"What disappeared? What?"

"The cord… it disappeared…"

"Please Cassie… I don't understand." He was begging me to explain.

"The pull… it was the cord. It disappeared that night." Still shaking my head. It makes sense now.

"When?" He asked.

"The night I gave myself to you. When we first made love." Shocked appeared on Nick face. "The oracle said that I gave my soul willingly. I gave my virtue, my virginity to you that night. That's the reason why I don't see the cord." Then it only means one thing. "Adam hasn't given up his virtue. That's why he sees the cord and I can't."

…

After a few minutes, Nick nodded his head. "I guess you're right. It makes sense when you put it like that."

"Well, at least one mystery is solved." Adam may be my somewhat, but I'm sure he is not the one that stalked my dreams. Is he...?

Nick drove me to my house later that night. When we were near, I saw a girl with blond hair standing near our porch. Nick saw Dianna and turned to me.

"I can ask her to leave you alone for now." He said, but I just shook my head. So much had happened today, but I don't think I can delay this talk with Dianna. And then there is still the talk with Adam.

"No need. The sooner the better." I gave him a small smile and kissed him on the lips. He opened his door and went to my side fast. He opened the passenger's door and offered me his hand. "Such a gentleman…" I tease.

"Only to you." He said with my favorite smirk on his face. I kissed him once more and saw him leave. I took a deep breath and turn to face Dianna. She was beautiful even with all the craziness that happened today.

"Cassie can we talk for a moment?" she asked. I know that this is hard for her. She is giving up for Adam and me. I was a little angry because if our places were turned, I wouldn't give up Adam. Even if I am called selfish.

"Sure. Can we do this at the beach? I don't want my mom and Granma to hear what we will be talking about." I can see my Grandmother peeking from the library window. I know she knows what going on. I mean we have the same bloodline.

"Of course. Let's go." She agreed and started walking to the backyard.

I looked at my grandmother and shook my head. She's asking if I needed support and I need to assure her that I can handle this.

Dianna stops when she neared the sea shore and slowly turn to face me with an agonized look. I just stared at her. She started to open her mouth when I raise my hand to top her.

"I know why you are here and I'm telling you that I can't and I would never leave Nick." I looked at her with determination. I thought she loved Adam.

"You belong to Adam." she said in a small voice. This is hard for her, I know that.

"No, I don't." I snapped. "I choose Nick."

"Cassie, I know that we don't know much of each other but I know Adam. You and Nick is not meant to be. I don't know how it happened or why you don't see the cord, but Adam does and it's hurting him. You belong to Adam and you belong to the circle." She said pleading me to understand.

"You are right." She looked shocked that I agree "Maybe I **was** once belonged to Adam. But it's not the case. You are right that we don't know each other so I find it hard to see the reason why you are forcing me to be Adam." She never had seen this side of me. "How can you asked me that when clearly I don't feel anything for Adam?" Poor girl she just don't see anything clearly now. However, I need her to understand. "I understand how selfless you can be when it comes to your love ones, that you are willing to sacrifice your own happiness. But I also know how selfish you are. You see how my decision to be with Nick affects Adam because you care about him. But what about me? What about Nick? I love Nick and he loves me. If I choose Adam, I will not be the only one hurting Dianna! Can't you see that?!"

"I'm far from being selfless." She shook her head and I see that she is fighting the tears from falling. "Honestly, I like you and I admire you. I really hope that we can be friends. You can be whatever you want to be. You are smart, feisty…" she chuckled "I know that you are also friendly. I see you when you hang out with Deborah and the twins. But you're not easily intimidated, even to Faye." She giggled. "You are incredibly beautiful. You are brave, strong and powerful." She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Most of all, you are loved. I love Adam. I know that this will hurt Nick, you and me. But you can't fight Fate. It will happen. I'm telling you to do what is right because if you resist, you will only hurt yourself and others more."

…

"I'm sorry, but I still choose Nick." I answered and turned to walk away, only to find Adam standing there.

A/N: I want to change Dianna a bit. I don't want her to be too perfect as the original character. And the fact that I want some Drama too. Lol. So which team are you? #TeamNick or #TeamAdam Let me know.


End file.
